Mushroom Central
Mushroom Central is the main world of the Mushroom Kingdom. It is the first world of Bowser's Revenge. The world has thirteen levels. 1-1, False Start World 1-1, False Start describes a dream that Mario has of defeating Bowser. The level starts in a grass section, and has three paths that can be taken to get to the castle section. There is an underground path, a sky path and a water path, which all lead to a castle and a fight against Bowser. The level is short, but hard, and can be skipped on the world map. The pipe at the beginning of the castle section takes the player back to the grass section, where they can take the other paths. There are three star coins in this level. At the end of the level, two Subcons tell Mario it was all a dream, and send him back to the Mushroom Kingdom. 1-2, Mario's House Mario's house is also skippable from the world map, and is a level that consists of Mario and Luigi catching a ride with Toad and Toadette to the Comet Observatory. There are three star coins in this level. 1-3, Catching the Starshroom A short cutscene-like level that takes the player to the Comet Observatory. This level has no star coins. 1-4, The Comet Observatory This level describes the kidnap of Peach, Yoshi, Toadette, Chip Cheep, Polari, and Daisy by a fleet of Bowser's Airships. This level, too, houses three star coins. 1-5, Mushroom Castle In this level, Toadsworth alerts the citizens of the kidnap. Mario, Toad, Shawn, and Goob go off to save Peach! There are three star coins in this level. The Onion Kingdom Welcome to the grass-covered, cold, scary place that is the Onion Kingdom. Wario and Waluigi must get past the rexes to get to the Onion Castle for safety. Three star coins. The Onion King Meet the insane, multiple-personalitied guy that is the Onion King. The Warios find themselves in a castle with onions wielding spears, an insane king, and his inanimate royal advisor. No star coins in this level. 1-6, For Real This Time A level with two exits. Three star coins are present. Toadhouse A toad house with a choice of three blocks to hit. 1-7, Shyguy Residence This level describes the heroes stopping at the Shyguy household for a few supplies, when suddenly- Lemmy Koopa's airship destroys the roof and starts attacking the house! The Shyguy brothers get stuck in the kitchen while Mario and Toad destroy the airship. Three star coins are in this level. 1-8, Lemmy's Tower A tower level with the goal of getting to the top and defeating Lemmy. You'll encounter the Hammer Bros. in this level. Once more, three star coins. 1-9, Continuing on The heroes continue on their journey in this grassland level. Three star coins are in this level. 1-10, World 1 Castle No, I won't tell you who the boss is. Alright, Petey Pirahna. Our heroes enter the remains of the original 1-4 from Super Mario Bros. 1 (NOSTALGIA!!!), this time to defeat Petey. Three star coins. Trivia *Mushroom Central is based off of Hyrule Field and Castle Town from Ocarina of Time. Category:Places Category:Islands